


Just A Little Taste

by sasi_grl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Come Eating, F/M, Male Masturbation, Male Solo, Masturbation, POV First Person, Partial Nudity, Sassy, Semi-Public Sex, Strength Kink, Teasing, Voyeurism, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasi_grl/pseuds/sasi_grl
Summary: While trying to be sassy the tables abruptly get turned around on the lady.





	Just A Little Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the whiplash at the end. It just seemed like it was done. I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> As always, if I missed any tags, please let me know so I can fix it!

I don't remember why I stopped by the shop. Was it to drop off paperwork, ask you a question or another reason altogether? Well, it must not have been too important or I would remember, right? What I do remember is wondering the whole while talking to John if he realizes we fucked in his bed. 

I know I shouldn't stay and bother you but I can't walk out. Not when John went back to working and left us to talk. I deliberately keep the subject on naughty things, trying to get a rise out of you. What can I say? I enjoy provoking you. It makes me wet and it's fun to see what you'll do, if anything. Finally, you push your chair back from the counter and gesture to your lap as you say, "You caused this. You fix it. NOW." I can see your erection straining against your dark blue work pants. The way you get out of the chair and start around the divider books no argument. Excitement and anticipation zing through me but I'm not going to give in that easily. I go for nonchalant as I lean my back against the counter, face you and say, "Oh, yeah? I have an idea. YOU take care of it and let me watch."

Hopefully, someday I'll learn to be more careful with my words. After all, words have power. I realize a little too late that I just gave that power to you when you begin to grin. One hand begins to slip your belt loose while the other cups your groin and squeezes. It's suddenly much warmer and I wonder, "Where did all the air go?" I am mesmerized by the slow, deliberate way you open your pants. Transfixed by the sliver of flesh bared just above the band of your undies. I must have moved because you step back, shaking your head. "Stay there. Don't move. Just watch." 

You lean against the wall still fully clothed, just your pants open...your hard cock straining against the soft black cotton...exposed in what should be the lewdest fashion. You teasingly lower the material, hooking it behind your balls so I have a clear view of your proud cock. You do not appear crude or vulgar. Instead, you present an erotic snapshot of unashamed, purely masculine sexuality and what is sexier than that? Nothing. Nothing is sexier than that.

My pulse pounds and I struggle to breathe past it. My hands itch to touch and my mouth waters for a taste of you. I feel my pussy clenching and my panties are soaked with my arousal. However, I don't move. I stay where I am and I watch just as I was told to. If I be good, maybe I'll get to touch after all.

I watch the play of muscles in your arm as you grasp the base of your cock and firmly stoke upwards. More to tease and punish me than anything else, at the moment. It works. Next, you raise your hand to your mouth to wet it, never breaking eye contact. I'm torn between watching your face or your hands as you really begin stroking your cock in earnest. No more teasing. The risk of getting caught by John or someone else is too real and adds an element of urgency. I softly spur you on by telling you how hot you make me, how wet I am for you, how badly I want to touch and taste you. I tell you how sexy you are pumping your pretty cock and how bad I wish I had behaved. I promise I'll be good for you, I tell you how bad I want to see you cum, how much I love seeing you pleasing yourself. It doesn't matter how many times I see you cum, it's brand new and leaves me aching every single time. This time is no different. The strain and tension in your body as you prepare for release displays your stength and vigor beautifully. And when you cum....oh, when you cum....I bite my lip and try for silence as I watch your cum spill over your grip. You slump against the wall with an offhanded comment of, "You still want a taste?" I step forward, take your hand and lick the cum away. You look surprised and say, "I was kidding, you know." I just grin as I drop down and swiftly take the head of your now soft but no less impressive dick in my mouth to get a drop of cum off it. You gasp and just because I can, I fully take you in my mouth, swirl my tongue all around and gently pull off placing a seemingly chaste kiss on the head.


End file.
